The harsh reality of Minecraft
It's sad honestly. I really liked Minecraft's creepypasta community and their creativity. Entity 303, Herobrine, Null, even some of the lesser known ones like The NPC. Although they were all proven false. I really like to just imagine seeing them in a game or accidentally finding them in some lost data in the games files. But it's just become destroyed and overused to me. Just used as a cash grabber. Herobrine more or less. Being the most famous and oldest minecraft creepypasta ever. Most people don't even realize that he could've been the soul from the players previous death underground, hence the occupation of "Miner." Occasionally coming overground to put his collected loot away. Or that Null is just a griefer who died in his own TNT blast. Hence why he steals your stuff and crashes your game. And Entity 303 being real as well as being the reason behind the Obstruct Cube Society. But now people just use them as entities who kill people with fire or something. Not just entities who are attached to the games code to give the game a darker feel to it. The NPC, his gamer tag is a hexidermal for missing. Why did he keep asking if the player needed assistance. And why did the game crash when the entity said "we should part now."These are all questions that should be theorized on. Sure with little to no evidence. But everyone just made the characters want nothing more then to kill you. But what if they don't want to kill you. What if they were bits of data somehow programmed to be aware that it's data. Or steve's soul from past deaths. Wanting to escape but can't. So they hide just out of view. Watching the character. That's why sometimes you feel like you're being watched. Entity 303 and the OCS are at war. Which is why Minecraft wasn't destroyed yet. Of course these were all proven fake. But for a minute lets just say all these entities, characters, whatever, are true. They're out there. Just trapped in little bits of data that someone put around them so they wouldn't be in game. That there was a file only accessible to people like Jeb or Notch that controls every living thing in the game. Able to do anything past the capabilities of the data in Minecraft today or tommorow. What would it be like. Or what if they weren't trapped at all and somehow found out people knew about them. And just decided to hide. Forcing Steve into total isolation. Not knowing that he has a way out. What if Steve can feel. And the only way to know is through that Master File. What if he's aware, and the closest he's gotten out was through the end. What if what the credits at the end were his words. Or the words of another unseeable character. What if Endermen are just steves past deaths. explains why theres so many of them. And what is the ender dragon? Who or what is the Whither? Why do Ghasts cry and why do they drop tears. Why are you tottally isolated? Why are there villagers with near moronic IQ? How did the villages come to be? Why does gravity only affect two blocks and movable entities like torches or you? What is the end? Is it some type of Limbo? And how are you able to re spawn? Why do you not bleed? What is going on. You are surrounded by four legged fungus that can explode and spiders half the size of you. How can you hold enough weight to meet the mass of half the moon? How are you able to compress ingots into apples? How can you get power from them? There are so many unanswered questions that no one is answering. This isn't really a creepypasta. A crappypasta if you will. It just. It bugs me. I don't really like to play Minecraft anymore honestly. I will if I have nothing else to do. Maybe for an hour or two. But honestly. I still seriously love this game. It was a part of my childhood. that's why I feel so strongly about this type of stuff. No one answers these questions. They only do stupid cash grabbing videos or unoriginal ideas. Well, some people still make good content. I just feel like the game has so much lost potential. Category:PC Minecraft Category:Xbox Minecraft Category:Pocket Edition Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Wall of Text